1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to billiard cues, and more specifically to a removable tip for a billiard cue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Billiard cues, such as the cues used in the game of pool, are elongated, normally wooden poles. These cues have a smooth, tapered surface, as shown in FIG. 1, and terminate at the narrowest end in a tip 2. The tip is commonly a roughly cylindrical plastic body with a cavity at one end to receive the tapered end of the wooden pole, and a cushion at the opposite end of the plastic body, made of leather, cork or felt. Thus, when a billiard ball is struck, the cushion does not deform the ball, but more importantly, the cushion has a high coefficient of friction which imparts spin to the ball.
Billiard cues used in billiard halls become worn or broken rapidly due to misuse. Players often crush or deform the soft cushion on the tip, thereby leaving the owner or the next player to re-shape the cushion, or break the plastic tip, requiring replacement of the entire tip. However, because pool cue cushions become ruined quickly by careless players, pool hall owners are reluctant to go to the expense of replacing or repairing the tips when necessary. Instead, pool players must re-shape the tips, but this process is time consuming and requires players to carry tools with them. Most players are not interested in re-shaping the tip of a cue that is not their own.
The only existing alternative to re-shaping a cue tip is to bring one's own cue into a pool hall. However, carrying an entire cue is inconvenient, and others will not play against anyone who brings his own cue, because he looks like a professional player. Therefore, the need arises for a device that enables a casual player to play with pool hall cues without the need to repair the cushion or play with a poor tip.